It is previously known in this art to utilize rotating masses as sensor elements for gyros. However, such gyros are technically complex and, in recent years, various types of gyros based on torsion and vibration have, therefore, been designed.
Torsion-sensing gyros normally utilize vibrating tines connected to a transitional portion which, in turn, is secured to its ambient surroundings. The transitional portion plays an active part in the torsion oscillation generated by Coriolis forces. An example of such a torsion-sensing gyro is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,619.
Vibration-sensing gyros are based either on a vibrating cylinder structure or on vibrating elongate bodies. For these types of gyros, the transitional portion primarily has a vibration-insulting effect.
There is a need in this art for gyros with sensor elements which display high g-force resistance. It is of the utmost importance that the various parts of the gyro withstand severe environmental stresses, in particular high acceleration stresses when the gyro is used in, for instance, ammunition units (missiles, projectiles, grenades etc.) with high muzzle velocities. The gyro must allow for a robust construction in which the gyro and its sensor elements may be of lightweight design in relation to the weakest point of each respective structure. It is essential, in respect of ammunition units, that the gyro may be capable of emitting an output signal even under the applied acceleration loads. There are also often demands on small external volumes.